


Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit

by ArkAngelHFB



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkAngelHFB/pseuds/ArkAngelHFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. In captivity, Kuvira struggles with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

Platinum handcuffs scrapped against the wood table, echoing in the chamber. Kuvira pushed herself up, her bare feet meeting cool wood. Pain rippled through her side, and she held her arm against it as best as she could. Her breath flattered for a moment before she regained her composure. Kuvira was dressed in a simple green robe as she limped around the room trying to stretch her legs. Her back ached, but the pain radiating from her side was far to prevalent for her back to register fully.

Two laps around the room and Kuvira's breathing was ragged as sweat formed on her brow.

"Attention!" The sound of a slammed fist and a muffled voice from the other side the thick wooden door drew her focus. "Move to your seat now. Remain sitting when the doors open or you will be subdued."

Kuvira moved to the chair and table in the center of the room, taking several deep breaths before dawning a stoic expression. Her eyes intently, almost hopefully, watched as a woman walked through the opening doors. "Su?"

Suyin crossed the room, her normal metal adornments absent. Her steps flowed until she loomed sternly opposite the woman sitting at the table. "Kuvira..." Su's voice was harsh, her eyes narrowing as she spoke the name.

Kuvira clenched her jaw, the cuffs feeling heavier than before. "Su... I..."

XXXxxxXXX

"What do you think you're doing!? STOP!" Mako yelled, as he brought his bike to a skidding stop. "Are kidding me!?" Mako dove behind a nearby car, a blast of fire used to expedite his movement, as dozens of rocks flew through the space he had just vacated, reducing his bike to twisted pile of metal and smoke.

The men ransacking the street paused, as if forgetting about the police officer, they shifted focus as one unit. Returning to taring apart the buildings, two of the men stepped forward. In one swift motion, they're arms reached out before pulling back, stone ripping from a storefront.

Terrified screams came from inside the building as it shook and the face of the building began to crumble.

"Enough!" Mako stepped out, two blasts of fire flying in turn from his fist as he rolled to cover behind another car.

One of the men dropped as a fireball caught him in the chest burst in a puff of burnt shirt. The remaining troublemakers charged Mako, rocks raise into the air behind them.

Mako's eyes widened as the stones flew towards him.

XXXxxxXXX

"Avatar, avatar, avatar!"

"Ow! Really?" Korra challenged to the strange winged spirits that circled overhead, tugging at her hair. She crossed her arms and exhaled in a huff, sending a swirl of powerful wind, blowing away the tiny spirits.

"Korra, Korra, Korra!"

Asami covered her mouth with her hand, but failed to contain her laughter as the spirits swarmed back to resume their nearly aggressive praising of the avatar. "Just you and me, hmmm." She teased, watching the avatar deal with the unwanted attention.

"Hey! You picked the spirit world." Korra ducked and swayed away from the spirits, dodging them as they darted around her.

Asami rested her hands on her hips, smiling at Korra. looking around the area at the ever changing wonders of the spirit world. Massive lily pad like plants swayed in the breeze as Korra and the spirits flitting about. "Maybe we should ofph..."

A grunt of air left Korra mouth as she jumped backwards, slipping away from a spirit only to collide mid dash with Asami. "Sorry."

Asami took a breath to collect herself. "Maybe we should try for some more alone time." Asami reached into a pouch at her hip, one hand emerging clothed in a gauntlet. "Ok, Time to leave her alone!" Asami placed her bare hand on Korra's arm and leaned against Korra to push her forward. At the same time, Asami waved the gauntlet over Korra's head.

The spirits scattered at the crackling sound and sparks of energy that flew from the gauntlet.

Korra blushed feeling the gauntlet on her hip as Asami urged her towards a grove of dense twisting spirit trees.

XXXxxxXXX

"WHAT!?" Varrick screamed as he gripped a paper to his face reading rapidly. "STOLEN! AGAIN!?"

Zhu Li, who was wearing an ornate blue dress, walked over to stand behind Varrick. "Not exactly, it seems the shipment was attacked, the cargo destroyed, The crew injured or..." Zhu Li paused, leaning on Varrick's shoulder to flip a page in the report. "… or worse..."

"I... ah, excuse me. I don't see how this is really about me." Bolin said as he sat, eating the sushi that Zhu Li had made for him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Varrick yelled, throwing the papers into the air and springing from the desk he sat at. "This is all about you! You're a hero! You're NUKTUK! Part of team AVATAR!" Varrick pointed into the air as he spun around walking over to a large map. "We can't turn a profit off the city rebuilding if every other shipment of supplies gets stolen!"

"Not Stolen." Zhu Li cleared her throat.

"DETAILS, DETAILS!!" Varrick quipped, pointing at the map. "Its like the whole city has lost its darn mind! All over town, if it wasn't wrecked by Kuvira and her insane spirit weapon, random people are stealing MY stuff! Wait!" Varrick hesitated, then whirled around, and began to point between himself and Zhu Li. “OUR STUFF! Which means YOUR STUFF! How dare people steal MY Zhu Li's STUFF!”

"Not Stealing... just breaking." Zhu Li said again, adjusting her glasses.

"WHAT DOES THAT MATER!?" Varrick snapped only to be meet by Zhu Li's glare and recoil back into the map. "Jeezz Sorry."

Zhu Li sighed before she stepped over to Bolin. "I think something is odd about all of these attacks. Few of the supplies have been stolen, and there has been a number of odd events with spirits. I, We, were hoping you could give this to the Avatar so she could look into these areas and see if she can find anything wrong..." Zhu Li paused adjusting her glasses again. "… spiritually speaking." Zhu Li finished before handing a small map to Bolin.

"Uh yeah, so, one small problem." Bolin said through a mouthful of rice.

"What?" both Zhu Li and Varrick asked in unison.

"Korra went on Vacation with Asami like a month ago, no one knows where they are." Bolin said, eating another bite of fish.

XXXxxxXXX

"We will be right outside ma'am" A guard called as she closed the door with a thud.

Suyin sighed, crossing her arms to look down at Kuvira. Suyin took note of a new bruise on Kuvira's face. "Your trial will start as soon as the Earth Nation has settled."

"Trial?" Kuvira questioned without raising her eyes to meet Suyin's.

"It is more an airing of evidence than a trial. Movers of your 'education' camps, the contracts you had the province leaders sign displayed, testimony of how you recruited your army and dealt with those that would not cave to your wises." Suyin listed as she studied Kuvira's subtle reaction.

Kuvira closed her eyes, her hands gripping the thigh of her robe as she hunched over. "Why can't you see I did those things to pull my nation back from chaos, to keep it together. You-"

"Save it." Suyin scoffed, holding up her hand. Suysin walked slowly to the simple bed at the back of the room. She examined it and then the room as she moved about the room Kuvira. "I'm here to tell you, myself..."

Kuvira tried to twist to keep vision of Suyin but flinched as pain stabbed at her side. She remained still, moving as little as possible to avoid the pain. Unable to see Suyin, Kuvira tried to tack Suyin's movements by the sound of her voice.

Suyin ran her hand along the wall nodded as she felt the dense tight grain of the stained wood. She let a faint smile cross her lips. She had ordered the construction of this cell herself and it had been crafted perfectly.

The cell was not cheap or rushed like the one Kuvira had held the Beifong family in. Fine thick hard wood was used for the floors and ceiling. The only metal used in the construction was platinum, salvaged from Kuvira's Colossus. This Platinum was used for the hedges and locks for the doors. Slits in the ceiling allowed for light to come in from a light source held high above of the cell.

"The World Leaders have decided your punishment..." Suyin stepped back in front of the table, her hand gliding along the table to feel the quality of the wood. “Is to be left to me."

"When am I being transferred to Zaofu?" Kuvira questioned, her head remaining down.

"As if I'd let you set foot in Zaofu.” Suyin waited for a reaction but when Kuvira only dropped her shoulders slightly, Suyin sighed. “Kuvira, I know you better than anyone. Look at me." Suyin's voice held a measure of compassion, as she walked around the table to put a firm hand on Kuvira's shoulder.

Kuvira shuddered, shaken by the contact. She was suddenly aware of herself. How dishevel her hair must be, how tiredness and fatigue had built up in her, how badly she wished for Suyin's forgiveness, how she wished she could have earned her place in the family, and how much she still resented her. Without a sound Kuvira rose her face to the woman that had taken her in when she was a child.

"I've chosen your punishment. When I leave, the doors will be closed and you will remain alone. From now on, no guard will enter or speak within ear shout of this room. In fact there will be no guards outside the doors. Should you manage to open them you will see why. Until I say otherwise, your punishment is to be left alone." Suyin held the gaze of Kuvira as vague emotions danced behind her eyes.

"Allow me to speak with Bataar." Kuvira asked quietly.

Suyin's grip on Kuvira's shoulder tightened as anger whelmed in her.

"Su, Please." Kuvira plead, her eyes clenched, fighting tears of frustration.

"No."

"SU!" Kuvira shouted, slamming her hands on the table as she surged to her feet turning to face Suyin. Anger and desperation on her face.

Suyin watched as Kuvira immediately doubled over in pain, leaning on the table for support and grasping her side. Her mouth hung open, eyes closed, as she sucked in short tight breaths. “Su.”

At the outburst, guards flooded into the room, stopping only when Suyin held up her hand to halt them. "You are not needed." Suyin order in an authoritative tone.

"What do you want from me?" Kuvira panted.

Suyin held her words until the last guard retreated from the room and closed the door. "I want you to face what you have done, to think about where you went wrong, where you crossed the line."

"Have you ever faced anything you ever did? When you gave me the hope of a home, a family, then kept me a second class member. When you told me 'No' at every turn. When you treated me like one of your hobbies!" Kuvira spit the words, as she straighten, up pushing through the pain that plagued her to faceoff with her mentor.

Suyin's face remained stern, using a firm hand on Kuvira's shoulder to force her to return to the chair.

"You abandoned our Nation, The avatar was gone, Our people suffering, I did what I thought was right. What did you do?" Kuvira coughed out the statement between breaths, her expression fierce.

“I'm sorry if that is how you see things.” Suyin let silence fill the room as Kuvira sat, catching her breath.

"The avatar, Korra said she would help me,.Let me speak with her." Kuvira said, leaning forward to hold her side, her hair a fell over her face as she tried to regain her composer.

"Korra is unavailable." With a gentle touch, Suyin moved her hand from Kuvira's shoulder to brush her hair out of her face exposing a resent bruise. "Your side was not this bad at the end of the battle... and this mark is new. How?" Suyin brought the tips of her fingers to Kuvira's cheek gliding them over the darken area.

Kuvira refused let herself leaned into the touch but also could not bring herself to pull away. "I saw... I don't know."

Suyin let her hand run through Kuvira's hair, tucking it behind ear. “I will handle it." The words still hanging in the air, Suyin broke the contact as she turned and elegantly strolled away. Suyin stopped at the door to the cell. “I'm finished here” she called out to the guards. The door swung open. Suyin walked through never once looking back.

Kuvira closed her eyes as the doors slammed closed. The silent, dim, nearly empty, room already haunting her as the tears roll down her face. _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

 

 **A/N:** I don't know... I guess I got the characters close. If this gets a bit of attention I'll continue it.


	2. Not Alone

Suyin's tempter soured as she walked like a dark cloud.  _“How dare they.”_ She slammed opened the metal door with a flick of her wrist. Her hand extending then flipping back towards herself. In an instant the metal adornments she had left on the table flew into place on her attire. "Take me to the warden now." Suyin reached up fixing how her hair fell other her forehead jewelry.

"Excuse me?" A guard blinked at the storm of a woman before him.

Suyin held her wrist checking the metal bands she wore there. "I spoke clearly, you heard me." Suyin was walking towards the door opposite the one she had entered through before the guards had even begun to move.

"Yes of course, right away." The guard scrambled to beat Suyin to the door, opening and bowing slightly pointing the way through with one hand.

XXXxxxXXX

Kuvira pushing herself to her feet, ignoring the pain, and making her way to her bed. The mattress was comfortable but hard, made of folded cloth on a stiff wooden frame. No blanket or pillow had been provided. Kuvira rolled onto her back, staring through darkness at the pattern of boards on the ceiling, she let her body to relax and breathing settle.

__The girl held the fine cloth package to her chest as she ducked and slipped through the crowd. Like shadowy monsters, the people towered over her, as the cries of anger sounded in her wake. Breaking through into a opening she saw a large caravan of colorful covered wagons, carts and charages._ _

__As the voices behind her drew closer she dropped down, crawling unnoticed past the tall man, who was preoccupied looking up to direct something being moved by a crane._ _

__With the man distracted, the girl hopped up, pushing aside a tarp that hung covering the entrance to the back of the covered cart. She tripped as she entered, sprawling on the floor of the cart. In a panic she scooped up the package and hid behind a large box that smelled of filth and dirt. Motionless aside from shaking. She remained still when the angry voices came near questioning the man outside, when more boxes smelling of worse filth were thrown into the back of the cart, when the cart lurched forward and began to rattle at a steady pace, and when the damp wood of the box touched the side of her face with each bump of the road._ _

__The girl ate the small portion of the food in the package that she held and then allowed herself to be rocked to sleep by the motion of the cart._ _

_“ _HEY! Just what do we have here? A thief? A Stowaway?” The metal rod in the mans hand raised slowly.__

XXXxxxXXX

The street was a war zone, again. Oil and gas soaked rubble smoldered everywhere. Lights flashed as police carts were parked in droves. Smoke defused the lights into strobes distracting blurs as the fumes of scorched rubber and cloth hung in the air burning the throats and eyes of those that walked about.

Numerous cops swarmed around collecting statements and carrying those that had been arrested. Anyone that could afford a free hand held a cloth over their nose and mouth to block some of the offending environment.

Mako sat on the curb of the street, a bag of ice held to his face with one hand and his other hand covering his mouth. He shifted, cringing in pain as the bandage wrapped around his leg moved the wound. "... and that is when I took out the big one. Then the two over there got me from the side." Mako finished in a muffled tone, sighing as he shifted the ice pack.

The fellow officer nodded writing in his pad. "Ok... ccuuffcffght, I got it." He paused, coughing loudly into his closed fist before looking around and then nodding again. "Yeah this is nuts, The whole city has gone completely insane. I think we got this here though, you should get back to HQ. Chef wants all detectives for something ASAP." The officer slapped his notebook closed and walked off to interview another dazed bystander.

Mako groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, limping past the police barricade. His hand coming up to wave down a police cart that had just started to move. "Hold up, I need a ride to HQ." As he jumped into the passenger seat, he glanced back to his ruined bike.  _ _"Two payments left... TWO! Maybe Asami can help me out."__

XXXxxxXXX

__Kuvira's eyes snapped open. Her hands flying up defensively. She could see the oddly vibrant strange plants and the golden glow of a massive twisting beam._ _

_"_ __Hey relax, we're ok..." Came the peaceful, almost joyful voice._ _

__Kuvira turned to see the avatar walking towards her, hand outstretched, palm open and turned up. "What!? How?" Kuvira sucked in air trying to control her breathing. "This place... why are we here!?" Kuvira yelled, her voice horse. She stepped back but her leg buckled under her and she dropping to her knees. Holding her chest as dizziness washed over her she leaned forward grabbing the grass to steady herself._ _

__The Avatar smiled as she reached Kuvira."Take my hand... It will be ok, I promises to help. You aren't alone." Korra held her hand down, offering it to Kuvira._ _

__Kuvira felt almost weightless as she watch her hand extend to take and grasp Korra's. She was pulled to her feet._ _

__Korra placed her other hand on Kuvira's shoulder. "Trust me, everything will be ok."_ _

__Kuvira looked at the hand on her should before tears started to whelm."Help Me..." Kuvira felt tears on her face as she stared into the warm smile of the Avatar. Kuvira heard her own voice again but the words were muffled and she couldn't understand what she had said. Kuvira moved closer to Korra, wishing for an accepting embrace more than anything._ _

__ChinkchinkchinkchinkSphhhlt!_ _

__Kuvira's eyes widen as thick warmth washed over her arm and chest. At her wrist, her armor had formed a blade, which then buried in the chest of the Avatar. "Wait..."_ _

__Sshhuck!_ _

__Korra didn't say a word as the blade slid deeper, her eyes asking why as she went limp in Kuvira's arms._ _

_"_ __No!" Kuvira screamed dropped to her knees as she held the woman, the blade pulled out flying apart into the individual sheets of metal."I didn't do this.”_ _

XXXxxxXXX

Korra's breath was shallow as she stared up into the eyes of the woman that leaned over her. Her chest tight as her mouth parted to speak. "Asa-"

"Ssshh."

A gentle finger was pressed against Korra's lips to silenced her before a hand slid to cup her face. The blush that burned on Korra's face deepened as she felt the gauntlet glide past her hip, fingers spreading to grip her thigh. Her back touched a smooth patch of bark of a spirit tree as the taller woman leaned on her.

"Just you and me, right?"

Korra flinched then grinned at the hot breath on the skin just under her ear. "Mmhh hmm." Korra moaned the confirmation, her own hands exploring as her eyes closed in surrender to the sensations. She inhaled and Asami's perfume greeted her. "A... Asami." Korra murmured before her eyes fluttered open as she yearning to see Asami. Instead Korra's eyes were drawn to the swirl of fire that was rocketing towards her. "ASAMI!" Korra shouted, spinning air around both of them as she rolled them out of the line of danger.

Asami came to rest laying next to Korra who was kneeling, staring off into the trees with a expression of rage, shock, and terror. Asami was to her feet in a flash using the tree for cover as she checked her gauntlet. "What is it? What happened?"

"I saw..." Korra trailed off, just shaking her head as she breathed heavily. Korra swallowed, her eyes following a blue blur as it moved away. "Stay here." Korra commanded, her voice breathy. With a eruption of stone aiding her, Korra leapt forward.

XXXxxxXXX (Don't judge me I needed a scene break.)

In true dismay a man fell to his knees. His hands gripping at his clothing as his own emotions overwhelmed him. His screamed guttural as rocks smashed the round statues. "NO! NOT MY CABBAGE STATUES!"

XXXxxxXXX

Korra surged forward, hurtling over the massive dirt outcropping she had raised up to block another blast of fire. She was still airborne when a bolder meet her mid air. With a roar of effort, she twisted slamming her elbow into the center of the rock. With a surge earth bending from the point of her elbow, the bolder shattered into dust. Korra landed, gritting her teeth as she squinted trying to finally see her attacker.

In the cloud of dust that enveloped her, the sound of rushing air was her only warning to duck as metal ripped through the area above her, raking across the mound of earth behind her. Korra rose up, her hands extending to her sides, blasting the dust away with a gust of air. Her eyes grew wide. "No... no... NO!" Korra panted. "I beat you, I won, I'm past you!" Korra yelled as she stepped back.

The slow rattling of a coiling metal chain was the only response. A burst energy swirled into a vortex and the assailant vanished in a flash.

Korra's stood staring speechlessly as seconds ticked by.

"Did they lose you!?" Asami shouted from the top of the dirt formation behind Korra. Asami waited a moment but Korra said nothing. "Korra?" Asami called, but when again no answer came, she hastily slid down the dirt hill.

Korra remained motionless her arms hanging limply at her side. Her gaze fixed on a dark sunken area of bare soil several paces away. "I was past this...I was... I know I was." Korra mumbled low to herself.

Asami reached Korra, coming up beside her. Stopping flat at the stunned horror that played in Korra's eyes, Asami glanced around seeing no one in the area, not even a spirit. Her focus returned to Korra. "Wants wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Asami asked softly as she scanned Korra for injury.

Korra's hands trembled as she reached over taking Asami's hand and squeezing it firmly. Korra shook her head, collecting herself and trying to get her racing heart under control. "I did."

XXXxxxXXX

__With a blast of wind the massive twisting beam spun faster and flashed with purple energy._ _

__Kuvira's eyes locked with Korra's, who struggled for breath. "I'm so sorry." Kuvira held her hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding._ _

__Korra coughed, blood running from her mouth as her hand gripped at Kuvira's clothing._ _

__The Portal flashed again and a slumping figure moved forward. Without a sound two white glowing eyes bore down on the two females._ _

__Kuvira was frozen as she watched. "What are you..."_ _

__Blue vest, Disheveled hair, glowing wild eyes, and a chain wrapped tightly around her arm. The figure hobbled forward until it loomed over Kuvira as a hunting specter._ _

__Kuvira grunted in pain as the figure stomped the ground, sending a pillar of stone that slammed into Kuvira's stomach and lifted her off her feet. Effortlessly she was seized out of the air by her neck and held aloft. Kuvira watched in terror as the figure's face morphed between her own and Korra's face for a moment, before settling back to Korra's._ _

__A Chain wrapped arm raised, hand closed. The punch came forward as a blur of swirling wind._ _

"No!" Kuvira cried, snapping awake and jerking up to a sitting position, Her hands flying up to protect her face before she threw a handcuff bound strike into darkness. She grunted, collapsing back and rolling to her shoulder as the pain thrust through her side. When she finally opened her eyes, it took a moment to focused on the dim bare room around her. The taste of blood faintly present on her breath. She wiped her face on her forearm, unsure if she was ridding herself of tears or sweat.


	3. Real

“Just what I needed, another damn pushy Beifong. I don't have time for this!” Snapped the old man with a scar running down the left side of his face. His left arm hung in a sling. His right hand feverishly scribbled on pages as he focused on his work.

Suyin crossed her arms, an agitated expression on her face. “Warden I-”

“Every time there was a prisoner she thought was dangerous, she was up my a...” The old man paused, glancing up at the elegant woman that stood on the opposite side of his desk. “... Down my throat telling me how to do my job.”

Suyin exhaled slowly, placing a smile on her face and gesturing by spreading her hands in a calming motion. “Listen, this has nothing to do with my sister. Kuv-”

“I know! I'm talking about your damn mother.” The warden stood stalking to a wall and pointing to an old picture of the police force that hung there. “She was a nightmare!” The Warden yelled, limping over to his chair before sliding into his seat and returning to his papers. “She never let a single damn thing slide! Not ONCE!”

“Yes...” Suyin diverted her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear. “This is not about my mother ether.” Suyin placed a hand on the man's desk, her other hand on her hip as she leaned forward. “Listen, I just came from Kuvira's cell. Her injuries have worsened. Why is th-”

“Why would I care how that monster is doing?” The Warden cut Suyin off. He fumbled in a drawer of his desk, and pulled out a short frayed cigar that look as if it had been smoked before.

Suyin glared at the man, sick of his uncaring tone. “I'm asking if any of your guards took it upon themselves to-”

“Aaah stow it!” The Warden stuck the cigar in his mouth, lighting it with a flame that jumped from his thumb. “You know how many times your mom leaned on my desk, like your doing now, and chewed me out?” The Warden puffed on the cigar a few times, then blew smooth out of his nose. “Think about it. You don't poke a bearsquirrel, if you have to go in the cage with it, they bite at odd angles. Do you think my people would give her any reason to garner sympathy, or lash out? That monster probably hates herself just like everyone else does. Maybe she acted on that hate.”

“You are aware I am in charge concerning Kuvira. Your men will, exactly, follow the procedure I laid out.” Suyin wrinkled her noise, glaring through the smoke the Warden blew towards her. Suyin fanned the smoke away with the back of her hand. “I'm bringing my family doctor. If I find out that Kuvira has been harmed, you'll think my mother was a joy to deal with.” Suyin turned on her heels, walking to the door that was opened for her by a guard.

“Ha! That will be the da-” The Warden was cut off, as the thin metal ash tray on his desk flew up, folding and snatching the cigar out of his mouth in a swift blur. The Warden watched the cigar bounce into the corner of his room. _“Why do I keep buying metal trays?”_

XXXxxxXXX

Mako sat in the front of the conference room, fidgeting with his scarf. He watched other detectives slowly file into the room one after another.

“Ok, I want information on this insanity NOW! What do we got?” Lin called as she marched into the room. “Woah! What the heck happened to you?” Lin grimaced at the swollen dark circle that covered Mako's eye. “You need ice on that.” She gruffly said.

“I'm fine, Chief.” Mako muttered as he crossed his arms.

Lin tilted her head to the left, staring flatly at the darkening bruise. “Yeah... No.” Lin walked over to the front row of chairs where a detective sat about to sip from a cup of water. “Thanks.” Without warning Lin took the cup from the woman's hand. “Ice, now.” Lin looked to the back of the room.

A detective in the back row shifted back and fourth before pointing at himself.

“Yes You! Ice NOW!” Lin snapped, holding up the cup.

The detective rose holding out his hand for a moment.

Lin felt the cup turn cold. In one swift motion, Lin snatched Mako's scarf, dropped the cup shape block of ice into it, folded the scarf around it, then pressed it to Mako's face. “Keep that there.” Lin barely waited for Mako to take hold of the ice, before she stepped back to the front of the room, crossing her arms as she scanned the detectives. “OK, What do we got?”

XXXxxxXXX

“I'm fine...” Korra rolled her shoulder as she cautiously eased up to the dark spot. Her eyes narrowed as she knelt hovering her hand over it. “I don't feel anything... You didn't see it?” Korra asked, turning to Asami.

“No.” Asami closely watched Korra, catching every subtle movement and the emotions they conveyed. Asami noted Korra's shoulders were held lower than normal, her face intently focused even as she forced a smile, her eyes wider than normal as she turned back to stare at the oddly darkened soil.

Korra shrugged. “I... I don't know.” Korra lowered herself more, sitting as she rested her arms on her knees. Korra looked up at Asami. “Remember the nightmares I wrote about?”

“The ones about Zaheer?” Asami stepped closer, sitting by Korra so that their shoulders touched.

Korra shook her head. “No... the ones about fighting myself.”

“Yes.” Asami nodded, watching Korra with concern on her face.

“I didn't tell anyone but Toph. I thought after I got the last of that poison out of my system and faced Zaheer, I was past this, but...” Korra covered her face with her hands, pressing her palms against her closed eyes as she sighed. “I didn't just have nightmares. I saw it, that dark version of myself when I was awake.” Korra let herself fall onto her back, her hands still covering her face. “It would take the place of someone I was fighting. It even attacked me on its own...” Korra let her hands fall away from her face to reveal the tears that where freely running, as she gaze up at Asami. “I'm not sad, I'm crying and I'm not even sad. I'm losing it right?” Korra smiled bitterly through her tears as she softly laughed and wiped her face.

Asami took a deep breath as she sat next to Korra. “Maybe a little.” She joked. “But you know I'm here for you.”

“Fake visions of myself that no one else can see are trying to kill me.. how is that 'a little'?” Korra halfheartedly laughed, sitting up to lean her shoulder against Asami's.

“Hey...” Asami bumped Korra with her shoulder, then extended her leg out to pointing with the tip of her boot at the dark spot. “I can see that... and it sure isn't fake. Its even odd we're out in the open and their aren't any spirits.”

Korra pulled her knees to her chest hugging her legs and leaning on Asami more as she peered at the circle. “I really shouldn't be happy about something that creepy.” Korra said with a grin.

“But you are, aren't you?” Asami asked.

“Yep.” Korra said, popping the 'p' sound as she nodded. “Tenzin would say I should meditate on this. Can you get dinner started?”

Asami nodded, smiling. “Sure, but all of our stuff is back near the trees... and we're running low on supplies. We should probably start back for the real world soon.”

“Let's stay a few more days...” Korra said.

“Sounds good.”

XXXxxxXXX

Kuvira sat on the edge of her bed shivering. It wasn't cold and the air was tranquil in her cell, but even so she felt chilled. She tugged at her robe until she was satisfied there was no way it could be wrapped in a way that would keep her warmer. For the longest time she sat motionless, scrutinizing the cuffs that she wore.

The cuffs were not as bulky as many styles she had seen. They held a certain elegance in how every edge was smoothly rounded. However, by no measure were they any less sturdy. The thought that perhaps they were made to be more comfortable floated through her mind, but was pushed aside at the implication. “Like she would do anything for me.” Kuvira scoffed.

Kuvira made the effort to brush her hair back, tucking it behind her ears as best she could. She stood, slowly making her way around the room to stretch her legs. She studied every inch of the cell.

Three dull thuds on the cell door drew Kuvira's attention. No words were spoken as a small rectangle section at the bottom of the door was pull outward leaving a gap. A moment later the section slid back into place, pushing two wooden bowls into the room.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes. Before now, the guards had delivered her food by entering the cell and placing it on the table as she remained seated on the bed. “ _So this is how Suyin is going to have them not enter.”_

Kuvira transported one bowl at a time to the table. The first bowl held a warm steaming liquid, that appeared to be beef stew and held the tasty promises of tender meat at the bottom. Kuvira let a slight grin creep onto her face. The other bowl held steamed rice. Kuvira sighed at the lack of utensils.

Without hesitation, she indulged in the rice first, one pinch at a time. When the rice was finished she held the warm bowl of soup in her hands enjoying the sensation of heat. Kuvira leaned over the bowl as she lifted it to her mouth, blowing onto it to feel the steam rise to her face. When she was sure it was no longer too hot, she drank the broth steadily.

Kuvira pulled the bowl away looking with disappointment at the now empty bowl, which had held no meat. She clinched the bowl in her hand for a moment, before sliding it away from her. She sat for a while until she yawned.

Raising to her feet, she walked to the edge of the bed, but hesitated. She remained standing as she studied the bed. She brought her hands to her side that was aching dully, then brought her hands up to gingerly touch the sore place on her face. After a moment she turned walking away from the bed back to the chair and sat. She reached out taking the bowl that had held rice and spun it on its side, watching intently as it wobbled.


	4. Spirits and Drinks

Mako rubbed his left arm and hand. The day had tired him already and his wounds were starting to ache like they tended to do. He looked at the glove that he wore watching the leather flex as he moved his stiff hand. To compound his annoyances his right leg still ached from a rock breaking across it early in the day. He sighed as he waited for the Chief, who had asked him to wait in her office once the detective meeting had ended.

“That was a waste of time I don't have.” Chief Baifong stormed into her office, slamming the door, closing the blinds, and stalking past Mako as she made her way to her chair. “I expect more from my men. What a waste. Raiko is all over me for answers.” Lin complained as she reached into a side drawer pulling out two glasses and a large bottle of brackish green liquid.

Mako raised an eyebrow as his Chief poured two drinks and then slide one across the table to him. “Um, Chief?”

“That hand could use some numbing.” Lin said, tipping her glass towards Mako before she sipped her drink. Lin quietly savored the beverage enjoying the complex flavor. After a moment she noticed Mako hesitating to drink. “Drink up Kid.”

Mako ran his hand through his hair as he sighed in resignation and reached for his glass. The brew was room temperature, but burned like it was made solely of fire and exotic strong spices. Mako swallowed, hissing as tried to draw breath.

Lin surrender to a smirking chuckle as she drew another sip. She waited a moment before setting her glass aside. “So here is where we are... These incidents; are not gang related, have been started by benders and non-benders, and have almost solely involved breaking what is left of the city unless someone tries to intervene.”

Mako started to speak but stopped as the Chief held up her hand signaling she wasn't finished.

Lin drummed on the desk with her middle finger. “In cases where people have stepped in, the perps have combined to cause seventy four hospitalizations and twenty three deaths.” Lin shifted in her chair, her armor rustling as she did. “And the kicker is, all of the suspects claim they where in a trances and ether didn't know what they where doing... or couldn't stop themselves.”

“And we are sure it isn't some trick by Kuvira's men?” Mako asked his arms folding across his chest.

Lin rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. “We've worked that angle to death and aren't getting anywhere. We need something else.”

Mako sat staring blankly ahead in thought as he rubbed his chin. “What about the spirit weapon.”

Lin leaned back in her chair staring at Mako.

“I broke up some people wrecking the lower ward early today. One of the none benders tackled me and I notice her eyes had this purple shine to them.” Mako stood walking to the map of the city, that sat behind Lin on the wall, then swept his hand in an arch over an area. “That spirit beam was purple, what if it isn't Kuvira's men... but her weapon.”

Lin shook her head. “I don't know kid, that seems like your reaching.”

Mako walked back to his chair then sat as he rubbed his hand. “Do we have anything else?” Mako picked up his glass before studying the drink. After a moment of hesitating he downed the remaining liquid and shuttered.

“Great, the spirits made me do it...” Lin said in a mocking tone while she tapped her foot. She reached for another sip from her glass. “I already talked to Tenzin. The Air Nation is deployed all over trying to hold together the new Earth Kingdom or Empire or whatever it ends up being... so help with the spirits from them is a dead end right now.” Lin looked across the table noticing the faith rosiness starting to creep onto Mako's face. “Take the rest of today off. Then tomorrow, check in with Tenzin and Varrick. We need Korra, I'm not sure what those two where thinking going on vacation, but if anyone can find them, Tenzin and Varrick is where to start.”

Mako leaned across the desk, placing his glass near Lin's. With a grimace of effort, he used the desk to steady himself as he rose to his feet. “You got it chief” A tired salute later, Mako was walking to the office door.

Lin waited until he had nearly reached the door to call out. “Hey Kid, I uh, I wanted to say... Its been nice having you back around here. Try to get back fast and take care out there. No more close calls like today.”

Mako nodded, flashing a smile and an open handed wave as he exited the room.

XXXxxxXXX

Korra sat inactive, her legs folded hands together in front of her.  _“Raava? Are you there? I need you.”_

“ _Yes Korra?”_

“ _Something is wrong, I feel something... I don't know.”_

“ _Yes I feel it as well.”_

“ _Raava , What do we do?”_

“ _For now Korra... be vigilant something dark may be stering...”_

Asami sipped a exquisite tea as she watched a small cute spirit crawl over the meditating avatar's legs to rest in her lap.

Korra opened her eyes as she looked at the small spirit. “Hey little guy.” Korra smiled, as she patting the spirit's head.

“How long do you think it will take us to get back? If we take it slow.” Asami asked as she dropped a small cube of honey in her tea to sweeten it more.

“Slow? Forever...” Korra said with a grin.

Asami rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. “Ok, well I have enough food for two days... and that is if we eat sparingly.”

“Fine, two days...” Korra relented, smiling as she picked up the small spirit. Holding it at arms length, Korra bounced it slowly, earning giggles from it. “Before we go back there is someone I want you to meet... we might be able to find him along the way.”


End file.
